The present application relates generally to computers and computer applications, and more particularly to cargo logistics. Aspects of cargo logistics management are dynamic and complex, and involve different facets. However, current methodologies do not take into consideration variables such as lead time and capacity scheduling when cargo transportation service is quoted. This behavior may lead to suboptimal transportation, scheduling as well as pricing.